calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sibellus Revisionist
“If your official designation is absent from the roll of deeds, your egress will be denied.” —Spire Portal-Archivist Wist The merchant houses and great families of Calixis regularly engage in political battles, power-mongering, espionage, and, on occasion, violence to gain some form of advantage over their rivals. However, the Sibellus Revisionist has an approach that has seen some of the most influential individuals in the sector reduced to poverty and, even more remarkable, there is little or no record of how this occurred. Indeed, there is no record of these once-mighty men and women having ever existed. They have been expunged from history, deleted from librarium archives, removed from hereditary lineage logs, and purged from the roll of charter. This is the unique genius of the Revisionist, for the Imperium is nothing if not bound by bureaucracy and red tape. If there is no written evidence of a person’s status, then they have no status. If there is no record of their family, then they cannot rule a house. If their access authorization is invalid, then they cannot even gain entry to their own spire estates. Even if associates and colleagues have been dealing with the individual for years, they must abide by the written evidence, the currency codes, the identity ciphers---to do otherwise would be unthinkable. After all, how can you trade with someone who doesn’t exist? And so, these great men and women, these pillars of commerce and icons of nobility, find themselves barred from their estates, their tremendous wealth inaccessible, their assets reverting to the Governor (or quietly appropriated by their rivals). Some refuse to leave, pathetically complaining and crying at the spire gates, but with no evidence of their standing but the finery they are wearing, they are usually taken as thieves and dragged away by the Enforcers. Some have ended up in work gangs, and some have met their end in the underhive---few have any idea how to survive once removed from their life of luxury. A lucky few are taken in by a loyal friend (those who have such a thing), but any attempt to rebuild their reputation is doomed, and chances are their benefactor will be tainted by association with the crazy fool who claims he is the great lord of an estate that patently does not exist. Only a high-ranking member of the Administratum could have anything like the power and access to achieve such total deletion of a person. There are, of course, branches of the Adeptus founded with the express purpose of creating ‘accurate’ historical records: revising, clarifying, and deleting as is deemed necessary. However, the Sibellus Revisionist is not part of any such legitimate organization. He is an aberration, whose actions would be considered an abomination by his fellow Administratum adepts, dedicated as they are to the exact accounting of every last detail. How the Revisionist became so corrupted is not known, but he appears to be under the delusion that the net result of his actions is to increase efficiency and that ultimately he is improving the tithe output of the hive. Whether or not this is the case, such actions certainly do not lie remotely within his purview.